


Family Feud

by TheInvisibleChild



Series: Daryl & Jesus -the love story aka prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU- where Merle is alive, Daryl is so in love with Jesus, Fluff, Good Brother Merle, Jesus is protective of Daryl, M/M, and made it to ASZ with the group, because love is all that matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is yet again a tumblr prompt "an AU where Merle is alive and meets Jesus (tho Daryl might not straight out introduce him as his bf)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Feud

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot opinions about Merle Dixon but deep down we all know he loved Daryl more than anything (ffs he sacrificed himself for Daryl to have a chance). I'm not even going to try and imitate that Georgia accent that my sweet-dearly-missed-all-time-fav-character Merle has.

Merle Dixon was not as clueless as thought to be. No, he knew damn well what was going on. Everyone with a set of eyes could see what the damn hell was going on. Given his background, time in the army and having to be street smart before in the old world. It was no secret that he hadn't always been the most supportive or heck even caring guy around. He had done his best with his baby brother. People had to adapt to this new world and some, like his baby brother, had flourished. Daryl had grown up in the apocalypse to a respected, well liked member of the Alexandria community. Though he was enjoying the squirming and evading his little brother was doing around him. So, he was going to let it play out.

  
He kept observing his brother and the group interact day after day. Especially between that long-haired hippy guy from Hilltop. It wasn't obvious but if you knew where to look, it was there, clear as a day. His baby brother was never good at hiding things from Merle and it wasn't exactly that he was hiding it, but neither was Daryl telling him what the damn hell was going on. The hippy guy was hiding it even less, not even around Merle. In fact the hippy guy was defiant, cocky and borderline protective of Daryl around Merle. The kid had spunk and Merle respected that.

  
Now Merle was a believer in trying everything once, a try-sexual one might even joke. A warm, willing body was what mattered but when it came down to it, Merle did prefer women. Unlike his baby brother, whom Merle was pretty damn sure was still a virgin, had never showed interest in anyone. Woman or man or anything in between. It was like the kid didn't want to get his dick wet. A concept that was unheard of to Merle. It was also a well-known fact that Merle was a bit of a man-whore. He'd gotten the clap more than once, not something Merle was particularly proud of.

  
Watching his baby brother around the hippy guy, Jesus as he liked to be called which Merle found amusing especially when making fun of it, he had to admit did Daryl good. They worked like a well oiled machine together, fighting the undead or scavenging. But as the days passed, Daryl still didn't approach Merle in one part about his life. The sad truth Merle had come to realize was that Daryl didn't share that part about his life with him was because Daryl was flat-out afraid of his reaction. Merle understood this, hell it was the whole damn reason their pa had beat the living shit out of both of them. No son of him was nothing else than a pussy loving redneck.

  
There was nothing else Merle wanted in this new world more than his baby brother to finally be happy. Not have to be afraid of what people thought about him. Have someone in his life to protect and love that kid. Hell, Merle was sure that no one deserved it more than his baby brother. Which was why Merle had to grab Daryl by the balls and shake the truth out of him, in the most loving way of course. Make sure that he knew that Merle would love his baby brother no matter what. Even if he was completely head over heels in love with a long-haired hippy guy who called himself Jesus.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Yeah, sorry about that I am way too stressed at the moment. I'm taking a (forced) break for a couple of weeks but I am not leaving this fandom (ever)! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
